disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Goodman
John Stephen Goodman is an American actor and comedian, known for his distinctive deep Southern drawl voice. He is probably best known for his recurring role as on the ABC sitcom , and for being the host of fourteen times. He is also well-known for playing Charlie Meadows in , Fred Flintstone in the 1994 live-action adaptation of The Flintstones, ''Walter Sobchak in '' , John Chambers in , Neal Nicol in , Gil John Biggs in the political satire series . He also voiced Rex, the protagonist of the Universal Pictures/Amblin animated film . For Disney, he is known for voicing James P. Sullivan in Pixar's Monsters, Inc. and its prequel Monsters University. He also reprised this role in the Pixar video games Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena, Cars: Mater-National Championship, and Cars: Race-O-Rama. Additionally, he voiced Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, and the TV series The Emperor's New School (Season 2 only). He also voiced Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff in The Princess and the Frog. Additionally, he starred in various Touchstone Pictures films, such as Ed Munn in , William "Bill" Sanford in , Big Dan Teague in , and Graham Bloomwood in . Disney Filmography Film Television Touchstone Pictures Hollywood Pictures Video games Accolades Disney Roles James-p-sulley-sullivan.png|'James P. Sullivan' (Monsters, Inc. franchise) pacha.png|'Pacha' (The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, ''The Emperor's New School; Season 2) latest2.png|'Baloo' (The Jungle Book 2) Big daddy.png|'Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff' (The Princess and the Frog) Gallery Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|John (as ) with Baloo on the cover of Disney Adventures (June 1994). MT104-21.jpg|John Goodman on Muppets Tonight. John Goodman behind the scenes of empnewgroove.jpg|John Goodman behind the scenes of The Emperor's New Groove. Billy Crystal & John Goodman behind the scenes Monsters Inc.jpg|John Goodman and Billy Crystal behind the scenes of Monsters, Inc. John Goodman Chinese Theatre handprint ceremony.jpg|John Goodman at his Chinese Theatre Handprint ceremony in November 2013. John Goodman TIFF.jpg|John Goodman attending the 2015 Toronto International Film Fest. John Goodman SDCC.jpg|John Goodman speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. John Goodman visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|John Goodman visits The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in December 2016. John Goodman walk of fame.jpg|John Goodman at his Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in March 2017. John Goodman DIsney, ABC & Freeform Upfront.jpg|John Goodman attending the 2018 Disney, ABC & Freeform Upfront. Trivia *He was at one point considered for the role of Genie in Aladdin, along with several other actors that were considered. But the role was later given to Robin Williams. Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:1950s births Category:American actors Category:Cars Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American stage actors Category:Monsters University Category:Disney Legends Category:The Aristocats Category:Disney Revival Category:American voice actors Category:Muppets Tonight Guest Stars Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:People Category:People from Missouri Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Pixar Category:Singers Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:ABC Category:Television hosts Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:The Muppets Category:Comedians Category:American comedians Category:Video game voice actors Category:Hollywood Pictures